Biyomon (Adventure)
|enemies = |type of hero = Digimon}} 'Biyomon ' is one of the main heroines in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri. and Sora Takenouchi's Digimon partner. Her fresh form is Nyokimon and in-training is Yokomon. Biyomon can Digivolves to Birdramon and then Garudamon and her mega form is Phoenixmon. Biyomon's known attack is Spiral Twister. In the English version, she was voiced by Tifanie Christun also voiced Yolei Inoue in Digimon Adventure series and replace to her second English Voice Actor, Cherami Leigh play (roles of Sarada Uchiha, Asuna Yuuki) role in Digimon Adventure tri. along with Maki Himekawa. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Atori Shigematsu and returned to reprise her role for Digimon Adventure tri. & Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance She resembles a pink bird-like creature with a blue striped feather on her head and a chain on her left leg. History Background It is revaled that Biyomon was created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World. When she is a Digi-Egg connected to Crest of Love, the Dark Masters attack the facility where she is housed, and Gennai flees with the eggs in hand. She is taken to File Island, where she hatches into Botamon who eventually digivolves into Yokomon. During this time, she plays with the other Digimon as she holds the Digivice that belongs to Sora, waiting for her partner's arrival. Digimon Adventure Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon. Biyomon and other Digimon begin attacking Kuwagamon, but even their combined attacks are only enough to daze it. It crashes into the cliff, breaking off the chunk the kids and Digimon are on and letting it fall into the river. Digimon Partner introduce themselves and explain to the kids that they were able to digivolve because they shared energy with their partners. Biyomon and other Digimon attempt to fight Shellmon, but none of their attacks work besides Agumon's since he ate and the rest are hungry. The other Digimon are not able to fight. When the sun begins to set, the group realizes that they are tired. The kids and their partners all go to gather things to eat for dinner. Seadramon pulls away the island everyone else is on leaving just Matt and Gabumon on their separate one. The digimon try to fight Seadramon but are not strong enough. DigiDestined get to the village, they see that it is completely inhabited by Yokomon. The Yokomon ask Biyomon all about how she Digivolved. Biyomon tells them that it's because of the bond she shares with Sora and how she needed to protect her human partner. The Yokomon invite everyone to have dinner with them and they also go to the fountain for water. As Meramon gets closer, everyone begins to run away and hide in a boat in the dried up lake. Biyomon stays behind to help the Yokomon and Sora goes after her. Just then Meramon attacks Biyomon but Sora saves her. Since they are still in danger, Biyomon goes back to fight. Her rookie attacks don't do anything and when the other Digimon come, their attacks only make him bigger as Meramon cries out in pain. Biyomon realizes that her friends are in danger and digivolves to Birdramon. Birdramon turns back into Biyomon and hugs Sora. Everyone splits up into two groups. The group of Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon find an Andromon stuck under a machine. They are able to free him but at the same time, a Black Gear gets stuck in his leg. He wakes up and begins to attack. Everyone comes back together but Andromon has gotten free and finds them. Mimi and Palmon find a locked chest which is full of all the other Digimon partners. Agumon tells them they had been captured by Monzaemon. The DigiDestined and their partners are wandering through a cold forest. They are discussing all of the fun things they could do in the snow when Joe tells them they need to be more serious and safe but everyone else laughs and thinks Joe should lighten up. They find themselves at a field covered with snow and try to decide between crossing it or climbing the nearby Infinity Mountain. As Unimon is about to unleash an attack on Joe and Gomamon, Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Joe, Tai, Sora, Gomamon, Agumon and Biyomon then make their way to the top of Infinity Mountain. Upon getting there, they see that beyond the island is nothing but water. Leomon appears and, much to the surprise of the other Digimon, proceeds to destroy the group. Whilst making their escape. The group is left with no choice but to stand and fight. Biyomon and other Digimon digivolve to their Champion forms, and manage to hold off the enemy until Devimon causes a landslide above, distracting them and giving Ogremon and Leomon the chance to retreat. Once the dust settles, the kids find their Digimon back in their Rookie forms, tired and hungry. They come across a mansion, of all things, and decide to investigate. They discover a feast laid out in the dining room, and are soon helping themselves. As the sun goes down, the kids and their Digimon have a relaxing bath before settling down in bed. Everyone quickly falls asleep, allowing Devimon and his two servants to sneak into the mansion unnoticed. The group awakens to this reality, Devimon proceeds to eliminate them, raising their beds into the air. At the same time, the island begins to be torn apart by Devimon’s Black Gears. Gomamon explains to Sora and Biyomon what happened. Gomamon and Biyomon are too hungry to digivolve. They are then all kidnapped by the Bakemon. Gomamon and Biyomon are thrown in a jail cell. They realize that to escape, they must trick the guard. He had been sleeping but Gomamon wakes him by throwing a rock. He and Biyomon tell him he is bad at being evil because he is not taunting them. The Bakemon says he doesn't know how and his prisoners explain that he must find out what they want and get it but not let them have it. They tell him they are hungry and he should get food but not give it to them. The Bakemon gets some bananas and Gomamon and Biyomon trick him into coming so close that they beat him up and eat the food. When Joe and Sora are about to be eaten as the Bakemon all combine into one huge one, Biyomon and Gomamon digivolve to their Champion form. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. The next morning, the events are being reported on the news with an aura of fear, but Tai and Kari's mom reassures the partner Digimon. The DigiDestined, save for Matt and Joe, meet the next day at Izzy's office, where he helps out his American friend's firm. Tai updates the others on the Infected Digimon. Izzy then displays his new development: a virtual cyberspace that allows the Digimon to evacuate in a hurry through monitors connected to the internet and also allows them to communicate via text. When Alphamon appears, Biyomon and other digimon digivolve to their Champion forms to fight Alphamon. Determination Biyomon and other partner Digimon starts to bond with Meicoomon. Biyomon and Meicoomon accidentally get lost in the men's section of the bath. While Mimi distracts the men in the dressing room, Sora, Meiko, and Kari rush in to rescue the two. They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. Left alone, Leomon is weakened by Meicoomon's cuteness to allow them to go to the school. The Digimon desire food but lack the money, so they enter the "Creepy-Cute Costume Contest" to win free food, which draws the DigiDestined to the scene. When Meicoomon wins the competition, the DigiDestined realize the spectators think they are kids in costume and order them to follow suit. WhenMeicoomon kidnap by Digimon Emperor and it closes with only Palmon, Gomamon, and Leomon inside, leaving the the DigiDestined and the other Digimon outside. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined and Digimon's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined and Digimon try to deal with what they just witnessed. Confession Izzy quarantines the Digimon partners in a special space to keep them safe while desperately trying to come up with answers. When Patamon come out to see T.K., Biyomon and other Digimon come out to play. Biyomon and otner Digimon partners as Patamon confesses his infection and tells them of a last resort plan to rid the world of the infection by a "reboot". Kari arrives, she tell them about warning of Human World, Digital World. She can elaborate beyond that it would require a great sacrifice, she passes out. Himekawa aids her and reveals that the voice was Homeostasis, a power that works to keep the balance and akin to a god. The Digimon come to realize that a reboot might wipe their memories in the process, so they wish to spend as much time with their partners as possible should the worst case happen. Though they keep brave faces, it becomes obvious to most DigiDestined that something bad is going to happen. Biyomon ask Sora about what her dream is for future, she doesn't want to talk about her future, she's too young to talk about her future. She wanted to hear about Sora, she beg Sora to talk about it. Angemon is overpowered by his infection, however, which then starts spreading to the other Digimon. At his office, Izzy realizes Meicoomon is the source of the infection and makes a counter measure to the reboot by creating a backup shield that will preserve their original data. However, when he arrives and sets up the shield, the infection has spread to everyone else save for MetalGreymon. Loss Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to console Sora, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Dark Gennai attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice but is thwarted by the other DigiDestined, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. When Machinedramon attacks again, Sora is not willing to lose Biyomon again and even risks her own life to save her, causing Biyomon to digivolve into her Mega form Phoenixmon. Coexistence She and others try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. She and others manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. Future Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. Quotes *"Go play with your human friends and forget you ever knew me!" *"Why won't you leave me alone?" *"Get this through your head! I do not know you!" *"I just want you to face reality." *"You're just a gentle spirit, Sora." *"Biyomon Digivolve to... hey what just happen?" External links * http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Biyomon Trivia *Her Second English Voice Actress, Cherami Leigh is best known voicing as Sarada Uchiha from Boruto, Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online, Patricia Thompson from Soul Eater, Natsumi Hinata from Sgt Frog, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail, Elizabeth Midford from Black Butler and Himawari Kunogi from xxxHolic. Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Genderless Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Spouses Category:In Love